Across the Universe
by Savoy Truffle
Summary: Nobody understands. Nobody understands what it's like ot be a fifteenyearold cutter, left alone after the loss of a loved one. They think you're insane. But you're not. SONGFIC! Contains some disturbing content.


**_Disclaimer_**: This is one of the chapters to a really bad story that I wrote a couple of years ago. This was the only good chapter so I turned it into a songfic using one of my favourite songs, "Across the Universe" by the Beatles. I like the lyrics too and think they are perfect for this fic. Thank you and please review!

.

.

.

Across the Universe 

****

****

**_By Savoy Truffle_**

.

.

.

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

A small skinny boy of about sixteen sat alone in his room staring at his feet, tears dripping from his brilliant green eyes. He was a mess. He hadn't slept for a week, he refused to leave his room and his jet-black hair was standing at all ends. Why? Because h had just lost someone close to him.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_Word are flowing out _

_Like endless rain into a paper cup_

_They slither while they pass_

_They slip away across the universe_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Sirius Black, the closest person he ever had to a father had just died. He clearly remembered his vision where Sirius was in danger, he remembered Sirius fighting for his life and most of all, he remembered Sirius falling through the veil and loosing his life. Sirius had done it for him.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_Pools of sorrow_

_Waves of joy _

Are drifting through my open mind 

_Possessing and caressing me_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Sirius died for him. This only made him feel more guilty. If he hadn't been so stupid Sirius would have never died. He should have used the mirror, then he would have known that Sirius was alright. But no, he hadn't used his head. Sirius died because of him. It should have been he who had died that night.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_Jai guru deva om_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

He had never felt this guilty in his life; it was he who deserved to die. He thought about suicide a couple of times but had decided against it. Instead he used a knife. It left raw cuts down his wrist, that hurt if moved. But that isn't suicide, is it. Nothing that could make him feel so happy could possibly be suicide.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_Images of broken light _

_Which dance before me like a million eyes_

_They call me on and on_

_Across the universe_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

His knife was his lifeline. The feeling of the smooth metal ripping into his subtle skin was so soothing; it took all of his troubles away. He love the pain, it was like a warm glow, like a cloud, like a soft pillow. But it didn't kill him so it wasn't suicide.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_Thoughts meander_

_Like restless wind inside a letter box_

_They tumble blindly as they make their way_

_Across the universe_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

He reached out for his knife and ran it's smooth blade down the raw slits he had inflicted upon himself. The feeling of his fresh blood rolling down his aching wrist comforted him. The blood continued to emerge from his skin, soaking his sleeves a dark crimson, it would stop. His whole life began to spin, and quickly blur. For the first time he wished that he hadn't used the knife.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_Sounds of laughter _

_Shades of life_

_Are ringing through my open ears_

_Inciting and inviting me_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

He fell to the floor blinded by the pain of his head hitting the cold stone floor. Everything went black.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_Limitless undying lone which shine around me_

_Like a million suns_

_It calls me on and on_

_Across the universe_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The boy-who-lived, lived no longer, soon to be reunited with his family, where he belongs.

.

.

.

**_Disclaimer_**: Sad! I love Harry! But if he died he would be back with Sirius and that would make both him and me happy. Please review!

Also if you review, I need and idea for a new pen name. I want to get my friend an account but she doesn't know what pen name to use.


End file.
